Our Lives Weren't Meant To Turn Out This Way
by TrevinosCookie
Summary: In a world full of vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids, it seems that the biggest struggle in trying to have a 'normal' life. Though there may not truly ever be a chance for the seniors of Mystic Falls High their lives are only just beginning, the only ending drawing near is graduation.


Everything is so quiet, i suppose there is some really smart creative way to say that but i cant scrape the from my memory. It just that in the 18 years that i have lived i still have no idea what im supoosed to write. They say it helps if you to realise your emotions instead of hiding them up away in your head, 'they' do not know what it is like to live in a town full of witches, ghosts, vampires, werewolves even hybrids. Worst of all i'm one of them and i can do absoloutley nothing to change that. not unless there is miraculously multiple doses of the cure. Your probably going to ask what the hell im talking about, it's this little thing that you ingest that turns your from being a vampire into a human again. It's not like i hate being a vampire ive learnt alot about myself and become stronger but i miss the fact that i wont get to grow old with someone, have kids with someone i wont get to have that normal apple pie life. I get to live longer than my parnets see everyone one i love die, not to mention the fact that i would havve to leave town in order to keep me being a vampire a secret. It's just ... no it sounds stupid... just i dont know like _our lives werent meant to turn out this way._

_"Caroline" His voice soothed my ringing ears as the sound of the bell rang. "Hey", "So are you ok you know with everything" "Matt i'm fine it's Tyler that i'm worried about" My chest sinched in pain, even saying his name hurt. "He'll have a plan to get back at klaus maybe that chick hayley can help"_

_"What?" luckily for Matt i wasnt listening to react to what he had just said i could only concentrate on the black truck pulling up in the car lot. "I'll see you in math ok? ... Matt"_

_His tall slender body sprung out of the truck, golden hair waving around in the wind. "What do you want?" "Now love what makes you think i'm after something" "Because you're you, and you always have an agenda" "You really think you know me well enough to talk to me that way?"_

_"Of course i do, you dont imtimidate me like you do most people", "And why is that? do you think so how a little teenage girl is going to crack me?" "No but the fact that you're inlove with me then yes" "And how do you supose a monster like me is cable of loving you" _

_"Because ive seen it, the way i can talk to you, the way you look at me." Taking a deep slow breath before my next sentence theese words would either win me some time or loose me my life. "You dont show compassion i doubt you truly understand it, and as for love your like a child with a crush and mix that with your OCD phsycopathological thinking its not exactly something stable enough to attract a girl is it?" "Then why caroline are you still stading here talking to me why is it that you seem so confident to stand up to me speak you mind but not your heart?"_

_"My heart, ha, you couldn't even find your heart. That is if you even have one, i mean do you even have one?" His eyes shifted back and forth from our surrondings and my face back to my eyes, he was shaken, no he cant be, just maybe im cracking away at that shell he's hiding under "You want to know where my heart lies, it lies with Tyler and it always will be"_

_"Like i said before ..." He stepped closer now i could feel his breathe on my neck as he whispered to my ear "He wont be enough for you and one day your will come running to be by my side." he walks back to his truck and just as he is about to turn on the igniton he says "My offer wont stand forever caroline, make the choice soon before you make a mistake" I'm conflicted on whether to be purly pissed at what he has just said or upset by it, either way it was progress maybe if he has a false pretense id leave with him he will leave thinking i a to meet him, then me and tyler can finally get away. Together._

**_Lessons always seemed to drag that little longer after a break, i imagine the prinicpal adjusting the timetable so it turns out were at school a little longer or that our lessons are that little extra. I wanted out. After 5th period i'd be free, free to do what i do best, my little peice of heaven in this crazy town. Prom comittee at last something other than math and history, something i was actually interested in. Don't get me wrong the other subjects were a priority so i could pass my finals but prom comittee was my escape._**

**_Just the sound of rustling party banners lifted my spirit, Matt and some of the other guys from the football team had come to help us out and we setainly needed it. This had to be the BEST dance ever no matter what no matter if Tyler wasnt here this would be perfect. Theres only a few weeks left till we graduate so we need to go out with a bang and make sure this prom is one to remember for eternity._**


End file.
